the Rainbow son
by el marti
Summary: narra la historia de un pequeño potro que es encontrado por rainbow dash.
1. capitulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Era una noche tormentosa en ponyville y en su casa rainbow dash se dispuso a dormir pero esos planes se olvidaron cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta - Ya voy, ya voy – dijo rainbow dash.

Al abrir la puerta rainbow noto que no avía nadie pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta sintió como que algo la agarro de su casco. Miro hacia abajo y noto que había una canasta con un pequeño pegaso de crin negra y piel color cian, no había nota ni nada solo noto que el pequeño tenia frio y se notaba que tenía hambre. Rainbow se quedó esperando en la entrada con la esperanza de que alguien apareciera pero nadie apareció. Sin opciones tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo metió en su casa. Al instante lo apollo en el sillón de su sala de estar y abrigo con unas mantas para luego ir a la cocina para ir a buscar un tazón que tenía con puré de calabaza.

Rainbow tomo una cuchara y trato de darle de comer al pequeño pegaso, pero este solo movia la cabeza tratando de alejarse del extraño puré anaranjado. Rainbow suspiro de frustración y se le ocurrio una idea para que el desconfiado pegaso comiera (porque era obvio que necesitaba comer).

Rainbow empezó a comer el puré mientras decía:- Que sabroso – decía mientras ponía cara de satisfacción.

El pequeño pegaso la miro con curiosidad y empezó a tratar de agarrar el puré. Rainbow sonrrio y le dio de comer.

Ya después de darle de comer Raonbow Dash le dio unas mantas al pequeño pegaso y le dijo:- Ahora duerme mañana te llevare con Twilight y las demás para que me ayuden contigo – Rainbow dash se dispuso a rise a su habitación pero el pequeño al ver que la pegaso se iba empezó a llorar. Rainbow lo miro y dijo:- ¿No quieres quedarte solo?, bien creo que hoy dormiras con migo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al dia siguiente.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinki pie, Flottershy y Spike estaban en un dia de campo esperando a que Rainbow dash llegara. Cuando Rainbow dash llego con el pequeño todos la miraron extrañadas.

Spike:- ¿Quién es ese niño Rainbow dash?

Rarity:- ¿es algún primo tuyo que tienes que cuidar? – dijo mirando al pequeño con mucha ternura.

Rainbow dash:- en realidad lo dejaron en mi puerta a noche.

-¡Que! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Rainbow dash:- Pensé que podrían ayudarme con esto.

Applejack:- Tranquila caramelo, ¿y que paso después de que lo encontraste?

Rainbow dash empezó a relatar todo lo que izo anoche, como lo alimento y como durmió con él.

Twilight:- Bueno creo que deberíamos ir con la policía – dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos y lo examinaba. Mientras lo revisaba notaba que tenía muchas cosquillas en el ala izquierda pero cuando el reviso la derecha este se no mostraba ninguna reacción, luego noto que su piel estaba muy lastimada.

Twilight:- ¿Rainbow dash no te diste cuenta de que este niño tiene un monton de lastimaduras?

Todos se preocuparon y se tiraron en sima para ver las lastimaduras.

Spike:- Deveriamos llevarlo al hospital.

Todos corrieron al hospital y cuando llegaron el doctor reconocio inmediatamente a Dash – como estas Rainbow dash, cuanto tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainbow dahs:- Hola doctor también me da gusto verlo, escuche ayer me dejaron en mi puerta a este niño y tiene muchas lastimaduras.

Doctor:- ¿Te dijaron a este niño es la puerta de tu casa?

Rainbow dash:- A si es.

Doctor:- Bueno veamos que tiene.

El doctor, los ponis y el dragón se dirigieron a una pequeña sala del hospital y el doctor comenzó a examinarlo, al cabo de unos minutos dijo:- Esto podría ser algo grave.

Flottershy:- ¿qué pasa doctor? – pregunto muy preocupada.

Doctor:- Bueno ven estas heridas en su pelaje – dijo señalando las heridas – son lastimaduras por rascarse durante la varicela, lo extraño es que la varicela normalmente llega a la edad de 3 años pero este niño parece tener poco más de un año.

Todas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rainbow dijo:- ¿Cómo es eso?

Doctor:- vera la varicela es una enfermedad normal que nos da a todos a la edad de 3 años, y para que no nos rasquemos nuestros padres no aplicaban una crema para que no nos diera comezón, pero a este niño le dio a temprana edad y sus padres no le aplicaron la crema. Por suerte no se le infecto las lastimaduras – dijo en tono muy serio.

Rarity:- ¿y qué podemos hacer?

El doctor tomo la huella del casco del niño y dijo:- esperen aquí voy a buscar en los archivos a ver si encuentro el acta de nacimiento de este muchacho.

Despues de un rato llego el doctor y con una cara seria dijo:- Esto es un problema.

Pinki pie:- ¿Qué ocurre?

Doctor:- No tenemos ningún registro de este niño.

Applejack:- quizá otros hospitales – dijo pero el doctor la interrumpio.

Doctor:- No, no en Equestria tenemos un sistema medico infalible. Cuando un niño nace, hospital encargado del parto toma todos sus datos y luego los manda a la oficina de identidad de canterlot donde lo copian y lo envían a los demás hospitales del país – dijo concluyendo la explicación.

Twilight:- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Doctor:- Necesitaría tomar una muestra de sangre del niño y luego examinarla para ver que no tenga ninguna enfermedad seria, pero su estado físico no nos dice muy buenas noticias - Dijo muy serio.

El doctor saco una aguja para sacarle muestras al pequeño pegaso. Pero este solo se asustó y salto a los brazos de Rainbow dash.

Doctor:- Creo que se siente seguro con tigo.

Rainbow dash miro al pequeño que se escondia en su pecho por el miedo a la aguja – Tranquilo campeón, calmate – decía Rainbow acariciando su crin.

El pequeño se tranquilizó y el doctor aprovecho para sacarle la muestra de sangre, cuando se la saco el pequeño solo miraba a los ojos de Rainbow dash con tranquilidad.

Applejack:- Creo que ese pequeño se siente muy seguro con tigo Dash – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainbow solo sonrió mientras el pequeño se acurrucaba en su pecho y se disponía a dormir.

-¡AHHH! – Dijeron todas con ternura.

Doctor:- Enfermera – dijo el doctor, al llegar la enfermera le dijo – lleve a estas ponis a una habitación para este pequeño jovencito – dijo acariciando la crin del pegaso.

El doctor miro a las ponis y les dijo:- Vallas y esperen en esa habitación, regresare en una hora con los resultados.

Las mane6 fueron hasta la habitación donde Rainbow deposito al pequeño en una cama y pinki saco un saco (de quien sabe dónde) y de ahí saco un montón de juguetes para bebes que puso en la cama frente al pegaso quien solo los vio confundido como si nunca hubiera visto un juguete.

Pinki pie:- ¿Qué te pasa? Son juguetes.

-Uu...pe…es – dijo el niño mientras todas lo miraban con ternura.

Rarity:- ¡Intenta hablar que tierno es!

Twilight empezó a mostrarle como se jugaba con los juguetes (porque era más que obvio que este niño ni siquiera savia lo que eran).

Twilight:- ¿Ves? Asi se usan – dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

El niño tomo una cubo rojo con una letra A y lo soltó, luego de eso solo se rio y empezó a jugar con todos los juguetes que pinki le trajo.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Qué clase de niño no sabe jugar? – dijo con intriga.

Applejask:- Uno que al parecer nunca jugó – dijo con tristeza.

Todas solo se miraron con tristeza y luego miraron como el niño jugaba con los juguetes, se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

Flottershy:- No creo que haya tenido buenos padres, si nunca jugó y no lo llevaron al hospital ni siquiera una vez.

Rarity:- Ahora deberíamos cuidarlo nosotras.

Todas se miraron y luego solo se sonrieron para luego ver al niño.

Una hora después.

El doctor llega con una cara de preocupación.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Doctor:- me temo que les tengo muy malas noticias – dijo cabizbajo.

Todas se preocuparon y miraron con atención al doctor.

Doctor:- Bueno escuche con mucha atención, este niño padece una rara enfermedad conocida como aliosis, la cual solo le da a los pegaso, observer – el doctor tomo el ala izquierda del pequeño y la froto con cuidado para darle cosquillas – pueden ver que el ala izquierda es muy sensible – luego toma el ala derecha y hace lo mismo pero esta vez el pegaso no sintió nada – bueno pueden ver que en el ala derecha no sintió nada, esto se debe a que está infectada con el virus que trasmite la aliosis, poco a poco el virus ira avanzando hasta que… - el doctor hace una pausa – hasta que puerta toda movilidad.

Todas se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

Doctor:- pero eso no es lo peor, tanbien tiene una enfermedad de los ojos que si sigue esparciendo este niño quedara ciego, tendremos que operarlo.

De repente unas enfermeras entraron y tomaron al pequeño en brazos. El niño trato de safarse para ir a los brasos de Rainbow dash.

Rarity:- Creo que ese niño se encariño con tigo – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Doctor:- Bueno yo tengo que ir a operar a ese pequeño ustedes pueden ir a la sala de esperas.

Todas se dirigieron a la sala de esperas y durante 3 largas horas le quedaron sentadas muy nerviosas por lo que pudiera pasarle a ese pequeño. Luego de un rato el doctor entro y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Pinki pie solo se avalanso y dijo – ¿y el pequeño esta bien?

Doctor:- Si tranquilas, afortunadamente lo trajeron justo a tiempo y pudimos curarlo, solo tendrá que tomar estos medicamentos – el doctor saco una lista de medicamentos – y quien es la responsable del niño.

Todas guardaron silencio.

Rainbow dash:- ¿A que se refiere?

Doctor:- Bueno me dijiste que te lo dejaron en la puerta de tu casa, ya saben que van a hacer con él, me refiero si lo dejaran en un orfanato o alguna de ustedes lo va a adoptar.

Todas guardaron un gran silencio hasta que Twilight fue la primera en romperlo.

Twilight:- Después veremos eso ahora nos gustaría ver como esta.

Doctor:- Está bien como gusten, por aquí.

El doctor llevo a las mane6 y a Spike hasta donde estaba el pequeño.

Doctor:- Bueno aquí está el pequeño soldadito.

Al abrir la puerta todas vieron al pequeño despierto el cual dio un gran salto de felicidad al ver a Rainbow dash.

Luego de unos minutos con el pequeño, Flotershy dijo – Bueno entonces ¿qué haremos?

Pinki pie:- ¿A qué te refieres?

Flotershy:- Me refiero al pequeño, lo dejamos en un orfanato o alguna de nosotras lo adoptamos.

Todas se miraron y ninguna se atrevía a pasar al frente. De repente el pequeño se acerca a Dash, esta lo carga en brazos y después Applejack dice – quizás deberías adoptarlo Rainbow.

Rainbow dash:- ¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCA!

Flotershy:- Yo opino lo mismo, se ve que él te quiere mucho.

Rainbow dash:- Por favor, yo cuidar a un bebe ¿en serio? – Decía tratando de persuadir a sus amigas – Twilight ayúdame tu sabes lo irresponsable que soy.

Twilight:- De hecho yo opino lo mismo.

Rainbow dash:- ¡QUE!

Twilight:- Es que ese pequeño se ve muy feliz con tigo.

Rainbow dash:- ¡Chicas ayúdenme con esto!

Rarity:- Lo siento Rainbow.

Flotershy:- Creo que todas opinamos igual, ¿no?

Todas asintieron

Rainbow dash:- Por favor yo jamas.

-ma…..mam…..maba…..mama – dijo el pequeño pegaso dejando a todos en la sala con los ojos como platos.

Rainbow dash empezó a sentirse rara, el que ese niño la llamara mama la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Rainbow dash:- Tal vez podría – Rainbow enserio estaba considerándolo pero de repente se detiene – no esto no yo no puedo – luego de eso simplemente deja al pequeño y sale volando por la ventana.


	2. Capitulo 2

Primero quiero disculparme por pasadas y futuras faltas de ortografía soy consciente de eso y me estoy esforzando por cambiar eso así que les pido a los lectores de este fanfic y de los futuros que vendrán que traten de ignorar este problema y disfruten lo más que puedan esta historia, y si me pueden dar un consejo para solucionar estos errores por favor mándenmelo en un mensaje privado.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Capítulo 2

Luego de que Rainbow Dash saliera volando literalmente por la ventana del hospital el pequeño pegaso se puso a llorar descontroladamente sin duda él se apegó mucho a Rainbow.

Flottershy:- Tranquilo pequeño, tranquilo – dijo abrazando al bebe.

Rarity:- Enserio este niño se encariño con Rainbow Dash.

Spike:- ¿Notaron que Dash estuvo a punto de c aceptar la idea de adoptar al pequeño?

Applejack:- Si Spike todas lo notamos, quizás ella lo niegue pero es obvio que le gustó la idea.

Twilight:-A pesar de que este niño no lleva más de un día con ella, se nota que tanto ella como este niño se encariñaron uno con el otro.

Pinky pie:- Yo podría hablar con ella.

-¡NO!- dijeron todas al unísono.

Pinki pie:- ¿Por qué no?

Twilight:- No lo tomes a mal Pinki pero no eres la mejor para hablar de temas serios – dijo con delicadeza.

Pinki pie:- Menciona solo una vez en que – ella fue interrumpida

Applejack:- ¿Recuerdas cunado te ofreciste a dar la clase de educación sexual en la escuela secundaria?

Flashback.

Era una hermosa mañana en la escuela secundaria de Ponyville, Pinki Pie se había ofrecido a dar la clase de educación sexual a los alumnos de 1er año.

Pinki Pie:- Muy bien niños es simple, cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho pero mucho mucho, papa toma a mama de la mano y (contenido censurado por la organización de protección a menores)

Cuando termina de explicar todos los ponis de la clase saliendo a todo galope de la escuela gritando horrorizados por escuchar la verdad.

La maestra solo miraba a Pinki con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo.

Pinki la miro y dijo – Es mejor decírselos directo que darles una larga y aburrida charla – y Pinki sale de la escuela dando saltos.

Fin flashback

Pinki Pie:- Aun no entiendo lo que ese mal.

Rarity:- Necesitas que te lo digamos con meionitas.

Pinki Pie:- ¡SI MEIONITAS!

Twilight:- Sigo sin entender como es que ella termino dando la clase de Ed. Sexual y no yo, soy mejor explicando temas delicados.

Flottershy:- Eh chicas no sería mejor ir a hablar con Rainbow – dijo como siempre con una voz baja.

Applejack:- ¿Pero que hacemos con nuestro pequeño vaquero, no puede dejar el hospital?

Twilight:- Spike quédate aquí y juega con él en lo que hablamos con Rainbow Dash.

Spike:- A sus órdenes.

Las mane5 (porque Rainbow no estaba con ellas) se dirigieron a hablar con Dash.

Ellas la buscaron por todo Ponyville por horas hasta por fin encontrarla dormida, como de costumbre en una nube.

Twilight:- Rainbow baja tenemos que hablar sobre él bebe – grito.

Rainbow Dash:- Olvídenlo ni loca adoptare a un niño huérfano –luego de gritar solo serró los ojos tratando de seguir durmiendo pero aunque no quería aceptarlo enserio sentía cariño por el niño.

Applejack:- Dash solo baja y hablemos como amigas.

Rainbow Dash:- Ok – dijo en tono de fastidio, luego de bajar al piso solo les pregunto - ¿y bien?

Rarity:- Dash aunque no lo quieras este niño se encariño mucho con tigo y no cabe duda que tu tan bien te encariñaste con él.

Rainbow Dash:- Por favor es un bebe tiene las neuronas de una roca, seguro que estaría igual con cualquier yegua de Equestria.

Twilight:- Te dijo mama.

Rainbow Dash:- Y eso que no estoy lista para esto, apenas tengo 21 años.

Flottershy:- Rainbow nunca se está realmente preparada para ser madre, pero no crees que es bastante curioso que este niño quedara abandonado en tu puerta y luego te haya dicho mama

.

Rarity:- Flottershy querida te sientes bien normalmente no eres así de directa.

Flottershy:- Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Twilight:- Rainbow tu por un segundo parecías de acuerdo con la idea pero luego cambiaste de opinión y solo te escapaste ¿Por qué?

Rainbow Dash:- porque si tuviera que cuidar de le no tendría tiempo de prácticas mis maniobras.

Twilight:- Rainbow eso ni tú te lo crees, dinos la verdad, somos tus amigas.

Rainbow suspiro y decidió decir lo que sentía – la verdad chicas es que cuando ese niño me llamo mama el corazón se me detuvo y sentí una felicidad más grande que cuando conocí a los Wonderbolts, pero luego pensé –Rainbow se detuvo

Pinki pie:- ¿en qué?

Rainbow dash:- en qué pasaría si yo no fuera una buena madre, si en un intento por ayudarlo lo perjudico de forma permanente. No se creó que lo mejor sería dejarlo en un orfanato y que lo adopte alguien que si pueda cuidarlo bien – Dijo dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

Las demás solo se miraron y luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, fue Twilight quien decidió decirle algo a Rainbow.

Twilight:- Dash no te voy a decir que se lo que sientes por qué no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que ningún niño puede crecer bien a menos que reciba el amor que necesita y lamentablemente en el caso de los huérfanos muchas veses terminan con padres opuestos en gustos y comportamiento lo que les genera más daño que el estar en un orfanato – luego Twilight solo deja caer una lagrima pensando en todos eso niños desafortunados – pero este niño es como tú, fuerte y valiente, o me vas a decir que el aguantar a los irresponsables de sus padres por más de un año no es fortaleza y valor.

Rainbow dash:- Entiendo Twi pero que pasa si no le puedo dar lo que necesita.

Applejack:- Caramelo lo único que necesita es amor, el amor de una buena madre.

Flottershy:- Ninguna de nosotras te obligaremos a aceptar esta responsabilidad.

Pinki pie:- Solo as lo que diga tu corazón – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainbow dash:- Necesito pensar – luego de eso Rainbow solo se fue volando

Luego de esto las demás volvieron al hospital para ver cómo estaba él bebe. Al entrar en la sala vieron que el bebe lloraba descontroladamente y que Spike estaba con dos enfermeras tratando de calmarlo pero cuando este vio a Twilight y las demás solo se calmó pero cuando noto que Rainbow dash no estaba hay solo se volvió a partir en llantos mientras gritaba con mucha dificultad - ¡MA…..M…..MA….MAMI!

Esto solo eso que a todos los presentes se les rompiera el corazón. Pinki lo tomo en brazos y trato de calmarlo.

Rarity:- Este niño enserio ve a Dash como su madre.

Justo después de que Rarity dijera eso Rainbow entro de golpe en la sala. Y cuando él bebe la vio solo salto con todas sus fuerzas de los brazos de Pinki y se arrastró hasta Rainbow dash, quien lo tomo en sus brazos y dijo – tranquilo bebe, estoy aquí – él bebe solo se acurruco en los brazos de Rainbow.

Twilight:- ¿Y Rainbow que decidiste?

Flottershy:- Recuerda que no importa lo que hayas elegido nosotras te apoyamos.

Rainbow solo miro al pequeño quien se empezó a dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de dash – Creo que me tendrán que ayudar a cambiar pañales – después solo puso una sonrisa.

Las demás solo le sonrieron.

Pinki pie:- Que bien Rainbow dash es mama, eso significa ¡BABYSHOWER!

Rarity:- Eso es cunado es por embarazo.

Pinki pie:- Aun así te organizare uno, el mejor de la historia.

De pronto el doctor entra en la habitación.

Doctor:- Ah Rainbow dash que bueno verte, dígame ¿ya tomaron una decisión, él bebe va la orfanato o alguna quiere adoptarlo?

Rainbow dash:- Yo me are cargo de él.

Doctor:- Lo sospeche des un principio, él se parece mucho a ti. Bueno en mañana será dado el alta y podrás llevarlo a la alcaldía donde le pondrás nombre y aras el papeleo para volverlo legal.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todas estaban en la sala de esperas de la alcaldía, Rainbow llevaba a su futuro hijo en su lomo. Cuando un poni de tierra color marrón de crin de negra con una libreta y una pluma en su flanco le dijo – Señorita Rainbow dash.

Rainbow dash:- Soy yo – Y Dash solo pasó junto a su futuro hijo.

Al ver a la guardiana de la lealtad la alcaldesa dijo – Oh hola Rainbow dash, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – de repente noto al bebe - ¿y ese niño?

Rainbow dash:- vera es que lo abandonaron en mi puerta hace unas noches y decidí hacerme cargo de él.

Alcaldesa:- ¿En serio? No te ofendas pero no eres exactamente la más responsables.

Rainbow dash:- Todos saben eso pero vera – Rainbow explico todo con detalles.

Alcaldesa:- Entiendo perfectamente, es bueno que quieras darle a este pequeño desafortunado un hogar cálido – ella saco unos papeles – bueno esta es el acta de identidad, tienes que llenarla con los datos correspondientes nombre, fecha de nacimiento, etc.

Rainbow dash:- Pero no se cunando nació.

Alcaldesa:- Pon la fecha en que lo encontraste o la fecha en que decidiste adoptarlo.

Rainbow dash comenzó a llenar toda la forma pero se detuvo en quizás la más importante nombre.

Alcaldesa:- ¿A un no sabes que nombre ponerle?

Rainbow dash:- Si, tu nombre será Lightning.

Alcaldesa:- ¿Por qué ese nombre?

Rainbow dash:- Porque así se llamaba mi abuelo cuando vivía – Rainbow solo dejo salir una lagrima recordando todos los buenos momentos con su abuelo.

Al salir de la oficina de la alcaldesa todas miraron a Rainbow dash.

Pinki pie:- ¿Cómo se llama?

Rainbow dash:- Se llama Lightning, mi pequeño y querido Lightning.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3:

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que Rainbow dash adopto al pegaso Lightning y desde entonces Rainbow ya no es la misma, ahora es más alegre y positiva, diario pasea a su hijo por Ponyville recibiendo saludos de parte de todos. Hoy la misma princesa Celestia vendrá para conocer al pequeño hijastro de Rainbow en un día de campo.

En el lago:

Las mane6 y Spike estaban preparando el día de campo, mientras esperaban a su princesa Pinkie pie se puso a jugar con Lightning (como de costumbre).

Pinkie pie:- Hey Lightning, es hora de tu juego favorito ¿Dónde está Pinkie pie? ¡AQUÍ ESTA!

Lightning se rio como siempre que Pinkie hace ese juego.

De repente del cielo baja un carruaje dorado que es tirado por 2 pegasos con armaduras doradas, todas se arrodillan para saludar a la princesa Celestia.

Twilight:- Princesa, que bueno que haya podido venir – dijo con una sonrisa.

Celestia:- A mi también me alegra Twilight, ahora ¿dónde está el pequeño arcoíris? – dijo buscando al hijo de Rainbow.

El pequeño estaba escondido detrás de su madre pues nunca había visto a una poni de semejante tamaño.

Rainbow dash:- Vamos Lightning, no tengas miedo – decía tomando en brazos a su hijo y llevándolo con la princesa.

Celestia:- ¡Hola pequeñín, soy la tía Celestia! – decía poniendo una cara chistosa que izo reír al pequeño.

Los pegasos que acompañaban a Celestia se miraron el uno al otro como diciendo – ¿Que mierda?

Celestia:- ¿Qué? A poco ustedes dos no son así con sus hijos o sobrinos – dijo algo molesta.

Guardia 1:- Eh lo sentimos su majestad – dijo algo nervioso por la intimidante mirada de Calesita.

Celestia cambio a una cara de gusto y dijo:- No hay problema, tómense el resto del día.

Guardia 2:- Pero su majestad, no podemos dejarla sola, nuestros superiores no matarían.

Celestia:- No se preocupen si tienen problemas solo díganme y listo ahora vallas y relájense, es una orden (en tono más autoritario)

Guardia 1:- Está bien como diga.

Guardia 2:- (susurrando) Esta es la mejor orden que me han dado desde que entre en la guardia real.

Guardia 1:- Si, vallamos a un bar de caballeros jeje (ya saben a lo que se refiere)

Mientras tanto en el día de campo.

Celestia:- Bueno ya que esos dos se fueron. Rainbow dash cuéntame un poco, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el niño? ¿No te ocasiona problemas?

Rainbow dash:- 2 o 3 accidentes nocturnos, pero nada que sea molesto – decía con una sonrisa mientras ponía a Lightning en el piso.

Fluttershy:- Bueno todas ayudamos a Rainbow dash con él bebe, para que no se le haga muy pesado- dijo con voz tímida.

De repente Pinkie pie se pone en frente de Lightning y dice:- ¡OYE LIGHTNING, QUIERES IR A NADAR CON TU TIA PINKIE, ME ENCANTA NADAR, CREO QUE A TI TAMBIEN TE GUSTARA, ES COMO UNA GRAN PICINA PERO HAY ALGUNOS PECES, HABLANDO DE PECES, ¿Por qué LOS OSOS COMEN PECES? NO CREO QUE TENGAN BUEN SABOR – y Pinkie empezó a sacar más temas sobre temas durante más de 15 minutos, al terminar se dio cuenta de que Lightning se había puesto unos sándwiches en las orejas para no soportar el interminable parloteo.

Rarity:- Gua ni los bebes soportan el parloteo de Pinkie, jaja.

Todas se echaron a reír menos Pinkie.

Fluttershy:- Oye Rainbow ya le mandaste una carta a tu padre contándole que adoptaste a un pequeño y tierno pegaso- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Lightning en la pansa.

Rainbow dash:- Oh cierto lo olvide por completo, mañana le mando una carta – dijo algo nerviosa.

Applejack:- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa corazón de manzana?

Rainbow dash:- Porque mi padre se molesta cuando tomo decisiones importantes y después no le digo nada.

Celestia:- ¿Como cuando abandonaste la escuela de vuelo?

Rainbow dash:- Exacto, ¡un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabe que abandone la escuela?! – dijo confundida.

Celestia:- Hello, Gobernante.

Rainbow dash:- Oh claro, bueno mañana le escribo la carta.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, en un tren rumbo a Ponyville.

Un pegaso del mismo color que Rainbow dash solo que más oscuro y una melena de arcoíris como Rainbow.

-Hay por fin llego a Ponyville, tengo tantas ganas de ver la cara de sorpresa de Rainbow dash cuando me vea – era el padre de Rainbow dahs, Bifrost, quien no tenía ni idea de que su hija avía adoptado a un hijo.

De vuelta en el día de campo.

Twilight:- ¡¿Qué?!

Rainbow dash:- Así es, eso fue lo que paso la última vez que tome una decisión sin decirle nada.

Applejack:- Guau, quien diría que por decidir quedarte a dormir en casa de un muchacho sin decirle nada fuera capaz de hacer algo así – dijo muy impresionada.

Rainbow dash:- Es que él todavía me ve como la pequeña que llevaba en su lomo –dijo dándole un poco de leche a Lightning.

Rarity:- ¿Y que paso después con el chico?

Rainbow dash:- Tuvo que ir a un psicólogo durante más de 5 años por traumas emocionales.

Pinkie pie:- Auchi no quisiera hacer enojar a tu padre.

Rainbow dash:- Si todos dicen eso, bueno mañana le mandare una carta en la que explicare todo y le inventare una excusa para que no c de cuenta que olvide decirle algo otra vez – dijo ya más tranquila.

De repente un pegaso aparece de la nada y grita:- ¡Dashy, hija! – Era Bifrost, el padre de Rainbow.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Por qué a mí? – dijo mirando al cielo.

Bifrost corrió y abraso a su hijo como si no la hubiera visto en años, porque así era.

Rainbow dash:- ¡¿PA…PA….PAPA QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Bifrost:- ¿Asi es como saludas a tu padre después de que estuvo 3 años en el extranjero? – Dijo algo molesto pero después noto que Celestia estaba presente – Princesa ¿Qué hace aquí? No me diga que Rainbow se metió de vuelta en problemas – dijo mirando con mucha molestia a su hija.

Celestia:- No señor…

Bifrost:- Bifrost, a su servicio – dijo besando su pesuña.

Celestia:- Estoy aquí disfrutando de un dia de campo con su hija, su nieto, y las amigas de su hija –dijo algo sonrojada por el beso de Bifrost.

Bifrost:- Usted es amiga de mi hija – Se detuvo y pensó por un momento - ¿nieto?

Fluttershy:- Hola señor – dijo algo timida.

Bifrost:- ¡Fluttershy, as crecido bastante!, pero bueno ¿alguien podría explicarme a que viene lo de nieto? – Luego noto a Lightning - ¿Y ese niño?

Rainbow dash:- Bueno papa te lo resumiré, jeje resulta que él es tu nieto – dijo muy muy nerviosa.

Bifrost:- ¿Nieto? – dijo mientras soportaba no explotar de rabia en frente de la princesa.

Rainbow dash:- S….Si – dijo mucho más nerviosa.

Bifrost:- ¿Así que te casaste y no me invitaste a tu boda ni me presentaste al que se ganó tu corazón?

Rainbow dash:- En realidad no estoy casada.

La cara de Bifrost empezó a tomar un tono rojizo MUY fuerte – Jejeje, no estoy molesto.

Rainbow dash:- ¿A no? – dijo algo aliviada.

Bifrost:- ¡ESTOY FURIOSO! –estallo como un volcán, de echo Celestia se atemorizo al ver estallar al padre de Dash

Rainbow dash:- Papa déjame explicarte.

Bifrost:- ¡NI UNA PALABRA JOVNECITA! ¡TE ACOSTATES CON UN CORZEL SIN SIQUIERA CASARTE CON EL! ¡DIME QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO!

Twilight:- Princesa haga algo – dijo suplicándole a la princesa que detuviera al padre de Dash.

Celestia:- Eh otro día con más calmita – dijo algo asustada.

Bifrost:- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE?!

Rainbow dash:- No fue por parto, lo adopte.

Bifrost:- ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE…. ¿adoptaste? – ya clamándose.

Rainbow dash:- Si, ahora déjame explicarte bien.

Luego de 10 minutos explicando todo.

Bifrost:- Debiste a verme escrito y avisarme que ya era abuelo.

Rainbow dash:- Si, es que se me olvido, jeje.

Bifrost:- Bueno olvidemos esto y preséntame con mi nieto.

Rainbow dash le entrego a Lightning a su padre, él bebe primero se asustó (claro después de ver a Bifrost enojado cualquiera se asusta). Bifrost empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la pansa – Hola pequeñín, soy el abuelo – dijo en tono juguetón.

Rainbow dash:- Dime papa ¿por qué viniste? ¿No tenías trabajo en el imperio grifo?

Bifrost:- Conseguí 2 meses de permiso, y quise darte una sorpresa.

Rainbow dash:- Y valla que lo hiciste jeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Ya han pasado 17 años desde que Dash adopto a Lightning, él se ha convertido en todo un semental, tiene un tamaño y una musculatura similar a la de Shining armor, su voz es madura (como la de Gohan adulto en dragón ball z original, Latinoamérica), y su cutiemark era un escudo con un relámpago.

Como todos los días en Ponyville, Lightning, estaba caminando tranquilo hacia su casa después de un largo día en la secundaria de Ponyville, hasta que fue sorprendido por 4 yeguas de su clase.

-Hola Lightning – dijeron todas al unísono.

Lightning:- Hola chicas – dijo algo incómodo por la forma en que lo veían.

Una de ellas se acercó – Escucha las tres iremos al cine esta noche y necesitamos a un apuesto semental para que nos proteja de los bandidos – dijo de forma seductora.

Lightning estaba nervioso si bien era normal que las chicas actuaran así en frente del (invente este personaje y ya le tengo envidia), a Lightning no le gustaba esa atención, sobre todo porque por eso se avía ganado el odio de casi todos los sementales de su escuela, salgo por 2 quienes eran sus únicos amigos.

Lightning:- Chicas, me encantaría acompañarlas pero – Lightning estaba desesperado buscando una excusa para zafarse de la trampa romántica de estas 4 locas.

-¿Pero qué? – dijo otra de ellas.

Lightning se ponía cada vez más nervioso hasta que se le prendió el foco – porque tengo que ayudar a mi tía Pinkie en sube cube corners.

-Ok – dijeron todas decepcionadas.

_-Gracias al cielo – _pensó.

-Tu sí que sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres – dijo una voz masculina detrás de Lightning.

Lightning:- Bueno Bumer es que no estoy interesado en tener una relación por ahora.

Era Bumer, un unicornio de color blanco como la nieve y crin roja, su cutiemark era un pincel y un lienzo. Él era uno de los 2 únicos amigos que tenía Lightning, dado a la envidia que todos le tenían por tener tanta suerte con las yeguas.

Bumer:- Sabes lo que daríamos todos los sementales por tener tu suerte con las mujeres.

Lightning:- Créeme te la daría si pudiera.

Bumer:- Bueno, ¿vamos con Will, y comemos algo los 3?

Lightning:- Bueno, por que no.

Bumer y Lightning caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una casa de paja, afuera de ella se encontraba durmiendo en una amacha, un poni de tierra, un poco gordo, color marrón, crin negra y su cutiemark eran las dos mascaras características del teatro.

Bumer:- Will, perezoso levántate – dijo tirándolo de la amacha.

Will:- Eso no era necesario Bumer, estuve toda la noche ensayando y quiero descansar.

Lightning:- Bumer y yo vamos a comer algo ¿vienes?

Will:- Denme 10 horas más- dijo volviendo a dormir.

Bumer:- Iremos a sube cobe corners.

Will se despertó de golpe – Vamos que están esperando.

Lightning/Bumer:- Que patéticamente predecible.

Al llegar a sube cube corners fueron recibidos por Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie:- Hola Lightning, Bumer, Will ¿Qué les sirvo? – dijo como siempre con una sonrisa.

Lightning:- Sírvenos lo de siempre.

Pinkie pie:- 3 malteadas de chocolate en camino.

Will:- Que sean 6.

Pinkie pie:- Pero ustedes son 3.

Bumer:- ¿Olvidas que Will cuanta por 3?

Pinkie pie:- oh claro lo olvidaba, bueno siéntense en unos minutos les alcanzo sus malteadas.

Los tres ponis se sentaron y en unos minutos apareció Pinkie con las malteadas.

-Gracias Pinkie – dijeron al unísono.

Pinkie pie:- No hay de que muchachos – Pinkie se retiró a la cocina

Bumer:- Lightning, ¿ya se lo contaste a tu mama?

Lightning:- Todavía no ya saben lo sobreprotectora que es.

Will:- Si pero no creo que se oponga, es tu sueño.

Lightning:- Si lo sé pero si se entera de que quiero trabajar de eso seguro que se niega si importar lo que le diga.

Bumer:- Solo dile que es tu sueño, yo hice lo mismo con mis padre y no se opusieron.

Lightning:- Pero tu sueño era ser pintor, obvio que no se opondrían.

Will:- Lightning, es tu madre, lo que más quiere es verte feliz.

Lightning:- Si, supongo que tienen razón.

Esa noche en casa de Rainbow dash y Lightning, ellos estaban cenando tranquilamente.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

Lightning:- Como siempre, exámenes, yeguas persiguiéndome, lo típico.

Rainbow dash:- Sabes eres el único corcel que conozco al que no le gusta tener la atención de todas las chicas.

Lightning:- ¿Es necesario sacar ese tema devuelta mama?

Rainbow dash:- Es que así nunca conseguirás novia.

Lightning:- Si quisiera novia, ya habría buscado entre mis docenas de admiradoras.

Rainbow dash:- Buen punto. ¿Y bien?

Lightning:- ¿Y bien qué?

Rainbow dash:- La semana próxima es la graduación, ¿no estas emocionado?

Lightning:- Bastante.

Rainbow dash:- No puedo creer que ya tengas 18 años, mi pequeñín.

Lightning:- Mama por favor, evita hacer eso en la ceremonia.

Rainbow dash:- Es que para mí todavía eres ese potrillo que encontré en mi puerta.

Lightning era consiente de como termino con Rainbow dash, pero no le importaba saber cómo fue su vida antes de conocerla, ¿cómo que paso con sus padres?, ¿tenía hermanos?, ¿Por qué lo abandonaron?, a él solo le importaba el ahora.

Lightning:- Solo controla tu instinto maternal.

Rainbow dash:- Y que aras de tu vida cuando te gradúes, ¿iras a la universidad, con la beca que te ofreció Celestia? – Rainbow dash empezó a beber un vaso de agua.

Lightning:- De echo pensaba en lugar de ir a la universidad, podría entrar en la guardia de cristal.

Ante esto Rainbow dash solo escupió el agua, la cual cayó en el rostro de Lightning.

Rainbow dash:- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!

Lightning:- Ya savia que reaccionarias así.

Rainbow dash:- ¡¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO?! ¡¿ACASO SABES COMO SON LOS ADIESTRAMIENTOS DE LA GUARDIA DE CRISTAL?! – decía Rainbow completamente enloquecida.

Lightning:- ¿No es mi decisión?

Rainbow dash:- ¡NO CUANDO TOMAS UNA DECISIÓN TAN ESTUPIDA!

Lightning:- Es que quiero ver lo que hay mas alla de las fronteras de equestria, desde que la princesa prohibió que la poblacion civil salga de las fronteras de equestria, la guardia imperial es la unica que sale de las fronteras - los changelings avían tomado el control de todos los reinos que tenían frontera con equestria

Rainbow dash:- ¡EL HERMANO DE TWILIGHT TE METIO ESAS IDEAS EN LA CABEZA!

Lightning:- Él no me lavo el cerebro, yo elegí esto.

Rainbow dash:- (ya más tranquila) ¿hijo? ¿Tú conoces los entrenamientos de la guardia real no?

Lightning:- Si, dicen que son muy intensos, por lo que me han contado.

Rainbow dash:- Pues una vez, antes de que te adoptara, yo y tus tías fuimos al imperio de cristal y Twilight quiso visitar a su hermano en su trabajo, así que todas la acompañamos al cuartel de la guardia imperial, si hubieras visto los entrenamientos que tenían los ponis de cristal te avisas desmallado, es 1000 veces peor que el de la guardia normal, y el salir de las fronteras es un completo suicidio.

Lightning:- Prefiero morir saviendo que hay fuera que vivr sin saberlo, es mi sueño, ver el mundo.

Rainbow dash:- Si quieres ser un guardia, entra en la guardia real.

Lightning:- (suspira) dime mama, cual era tu señor cuando era más joven.

Rainbow dash:- Antes quería ser una Wonderbolt.

Lightning:- ¿Y qué paso?

Rainbow dash:- un año antes de encontrarte, ice la audición pero.

Lightning:- ¿Pero?

Rainbow dash:- Dijeron que tenía muchas tendencias destructivas y que al menos de que las corrigiera no me dejarían entrar. Trate y trate pero nunca pude controlarme del todo, y llegue al punto de rendirme, me deprimí, empecé a beber – decía bástate deprimida recordando esos malos meses.

Lightning:- ¿Abandonaste tu sueño?

Rainbow dash:- Podríamos ponerlo así, pero por suerte un ángel bajo del cielo y me dio un nuevo propósito – dijo mirando con orgullo a su hijo – Hijo, ¿en serio es tu sueño?

Lightning:- Lo es.

Rainbow dash:- Perseguirlo hijo, si no te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida – decía soltando unas lágrimas.

Lightning:- Mama, por favor no llores – Lightning abraso a su madre para consolarla.

Una semana después.

Las mane6 estaban en primera fila, todas en especial Rainbow dash estaban llorando porque hoy Lightning se graduaba.

El director se preparó para dar un discurso.

Director:- Jóvenes, hoy es el primer día del resto de sus vidas, ustedes le darán orgullo a sus padres, formaran sus familias, cumplirán sus sueños. Porque hoy ya no son niños son adultos. ¡FELIZIDADES GRADUADOS!

Todos los graduados tiraron sus birretes al aire como es costumbre.

Rainbow dash:- Mi pequeñín ya no es un niño – dijo entre lágrimas.

Pinkie pie:- Cundo fue que dejaste de ser una acróbata y te convertiste en una llorona – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Esa noche en la biblioteca, Twilight ave ofrecido una fiesta a Lightning, Bumer y Will, ya que todos los demás preferían alejarse de Lightning y a él le incomodaba la atención de las chicas.

Todos estaban tranquilos hablando hasta que tocaron la puerta, Twilight fue a abrir.

Twilight:- Si pudieron venir – dijo muy alegre.

Cadance:-No nos lo perderíamos por nada.

Twilight: Shining, Cadance, Skyla (hila de Cadance y Shining armor) pasen.

Ellos se acercaron al Lightning.

Skyla:- Hola primo, felicidades. (No son primos biológicamente pero son como primos)

Lightning:- Gracias Skyla, gusto verte después de tanto, tío Shining armor justo quería hablar contigo.

Shining armor:- Sí que te pasa, necesita consejos paternales, jeje – dijo algo burlón.

Lightning:- ¡¿era eso necesario?!

Shining armor:- La verdad si, es costumbre molestar a los graduados, mira a tus amigos – Lightning se dio vuelta y vio como los padres y familiares de sus amigos los cubrían de pastel y arena.

Lightning:- Por alguna razón prefiero evitarme eso. Pero podemos hablar a solas.

Shining armor:- Ok – ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué te pasa?

Lightning:- ¿Puedo ir con tigo al imperio de cristal?

Shining armor:- ¿Tú y tus amigos quieren viajar para celebrar?

Lightning:- No esto es solo para mí, quiero ser un guardia imperial.

Esto dejo a Shining armor boquiabierto.

Lightning:- Sé que no nos vemos mucho pero quiero que me enceles todo, quiero salir de equestria y ver que hay fuera, quiero LIBERTAD.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué es lo que dice tu madre?

Lightning:- Me apoya.

Shining armor lo miro con una cara de total desaprobación – está dentro – dijo al puro estilo de cereño moreno.

Lightning:- ¿Así de fácil? Creí que te negarías al principio.

Shining armor:- Para nada, de echo te lo iba a sugerir, ya que Twilight me ha contado de tus logros académicos y deportivos que de por si son muy impresionantes.

Lightning:- No me gusta presumir.

Shining armor:- Antes de todo te advierto que inclusive Celestia se asusta cuando me ve entrenando a mis tropas, y yo no tolero errores.

Lightning:- Lo se conozco tu reputación.

Shining armor:- Es un inicio, así que mañana te daré una forma para que llenes y te vendrás con migo al imperio.

Lightning se puso más alegre que Pinkie pie (si es eso posible).

Mañana en la tarde:

Shining armor, su esposa e hija se disponían a partir junto con su invitado.

Rainbow dash:- ¿Tienes todo, no olvidas nada?

Lightning:- Mama es la quinta vez que me lo preguntas.

Rainbow dash:- Lo sé, cuídate –luego de un abraso se acercó a Shining armor – si algo le pasa a mi bebe, la que te espera – dijo amenazando al príncipe.

Lightning se despidió de sus tías y amigos cuando estaban a punto de irse vio como todas su compañeras de curso se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Lightning espera – dijo una.

-Llévame contigo – grito otra.

Lightning fue con lo pegasos que tiraban del carruaje – ¡PONGAN ESTA COSA EN EL AIRE!

Y así el carruaje con Lightning desapareció, la aventura comienza aquí.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5:

Imperio de cristal

Como siempre Shining armor se despertaba a las 5:00 am, ya no tenía la obligación de despertarse tan temprano pero le agradaba. Tomo un rápido desayuno y camino solo por las calles de su ciudad.

_Otro día en el paraíso, me pregunto si Lightning abra dormido bien en las barracas. – _Pensó para sus adentros.

Era el primer día de Lightning en la guardia Imperia, la más ruda, la más feroz, y la más fría rama del ejercito de Equestria. Shining armor no esperaba mucho de él, después de todo el primer día nadie se lucia.

Shining armor llego a las 5:30 am, media hora antes de que los reclutas despierten, pero para su sorpresa avía un recluta en el campo de entrenamientos, era nada más y nada menos que Lightning. Extrañado se acercó al pegaso.

Shining armor:- ¿Que hace despierto soldado? Todos los reclutas deben permanecer en la cama hasta que la trompeta suene.

Lightning:- Lo se señor, pero creo que dormir sea la mejor forma de comenzar el día.

Shining armor:- (sorprendido) dime ¿hace cuento que está aquí?

Lightning:- Desde las 0400 horas señor – dijo mientras realizaba unas lagartijas.

Shining armor quedo impresionado, Twilight le conto que Lightning era un hueso duro de roer pero no se imaginó que llegara a tal extremo – Me sorprende soldado, pero ¿usted tenía autorización? – pregunto serio.

Lightning:- No señor.

Shining armor:- Ya veo, levántese – luego de eso Lightning solo se paró y se puso firme – te diré algo hijo, vuelve a madrugar sin autorización ¡Y TE QUEDAS SIN ALAS! – Dijo muy molesto - ¡AQUÍ LAS HORDENES LAS DOY YO! ¡NO PUEDES RESPIRAR SIN QUE YO LO AUTORISE! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! – dijo poniendo su osico tan cerca de la cara de Lightning que este podía oler su aliento.

Lightning:- ¡SI SEÑOR! – Dijo manteniéndose firme y tranquilo.

Shining armor:- Bien, como castigo no podrá comer por el resto del día y deberá limpiar los baños, ¡todos! – dijo más tranquilo pero molesto.

Lightning:- ¡SI SEÑOR!

Shining armor:- Ahora valla a darle vueltas al campo de obstáculos hasta que la trompeta suene.

Lightning:- ¡COMO HORDENE!

Luego de que Lightning se alejó Shining armor fue a su oficina donde le dijo al guardia que la resguardaba que llamara a sus 2 capitanes.

15 minutos después.

Lightning seguía trotando, Shining armor estaba en su oficina encendiendo un cigarrillo, cuando un pegaso con armadura dorada (como las que usa la guardia de canterlot) y un poni de cristal terrestre (como los que aparecen en la película) entran a la oficina de Shining armor.

-Señor Armor para que nos llamara – dijo el poni de cristal.

Shining armor:- Silver sword, Flash sentry (el pegaso es el mismo que aparece en la película) tenemos un caso especial – luego de Shining armor los hace mirar por la ventana donde pudieron apreciar a Lightning dando vueltas a la pista de obstáculos- ¿Qué les parece?

Silver sword:- ¿Un poni que madrugo?

Flash sentry:- ¿Tenía autorización?

Shining armor:- No, no tenía pero este chico despertó una hora antes que yo.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Silver y Flash quedaron como platos, después de todo nadie, absolutamente nadie madrugaba antes que Shining armor.

Flash sentry: - ¿Estás jugando Shining armor?

Shining armor:- No, mantenganlo vigilado mientras no esté, saben que después de las 12 tengo que ir a atender mis labores reales- Shining suspiro – Hay como odio ser príncipe, es tan aburrido.

Silver sword:- Almenos pudiste convencer a Celestia para que te dejara algunas labores con la guardia.

Shining armor:- ¿Tú siempre tienes que ver el lado positivo de todo?

Silver sword:- Alguno de los tres tiene que hacerlo, ¿no es cierto Flash?

Flash sentry:- A mí no me metan, desde el incidente del bar que aprendí a no meterme en las complicaciones de ustedes dos.

Shining armor:- Por favor Flash, era tu cumpleaños y no teníamos pastel – tanto Shining como Silver se rieron recordando el cumpleaños de sentry.

Flash sentry:- Tuve pesadillas con tortas de cumpleaños por un mes.

Silver sword:- Bueno, no fue nuestra mejor idea pero admite que fue divertido.

Flash sentry:- Para ustedes, yo sufrí mucho esa noche.

Silver sword:- Aprende a divertirte.

Flash sentry:- No creo que la tortura califique como diversión – dijo molesto.

Silver sword:- Ah por favor – ambos fueron interrumpidos.

Shining armor:- ¡CHICOS! ¿Podríamos volver al tema principal?

Flash sentry:- está bien pero tranquilízate.

Shining armor:- (_Son como niños, nunca debi darles un rango equivalente al mío) – _Pensaba - Muy bien, solo vigílenlo y repórtenme todo lo que ocurra en los momento en que no esté presente. Pero no quiero que le den ningún trato especial, entendieron.

Ambos asintieron.

De repente la trompera sonó y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban formados frente al asta de la bandera del imperio. Lightning seguía trotando pues nadie le dijo que parara.

Shining armor se acerca a él y dice:- ¡Basta de trotar a la fila! – Lightning obedece y fue como rayo a formarse con sus compañeros.

Flash sentry se paró en frente de la fila y dijo – ¡MUY BIEN MISERABLES EXCUSAS DE INUTILES Y GUSANOS BUENOS PARA NADA,, ADOPTEN LA POSICION DE FIRMES Y PREPARENCE PARA UNAS PALABRA DE SU AMADO PRINCIPE!

Shining armor dio unas pasos – Esto es para todos los nuevos, si desobedecen una orden, no importa cuál sea o quien la allá dado, tendrán un castigo de 5 azotes con látigo – grito – si realizan una acción, sin importar cuál sea, sin autorización, 10 azotes – volvió a gritar – y si creen que no tienen lo necesario, si creen que soy muy rudo, ¡RENUNCIAN! ¡EMPACAN Y SALEN POR LA PUERTA DE LO INUTILES MAL NACIDOS! Pero no sin antes llevarse un regalo de 15 azotes – dijo relajado – Bienvenidos al infierno de sus tristes y patéticas vidas.

Aunque no se notaba Lightning estaba algo sorprendido, avía visto pocas veses a su tío Shining armor pero nunca lo vio tan agresivo.

Shining armor:- A ver ¿Quién de ustedes cree que puede hacerme daño?

Un poni de cristal levanto el caso y dijo - ¡señor, yo podría enseñarle unas cosas!

Shining armor:- Bien, paso al frente.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, y cuando el poni de cristal intento envestir a Shining armor este solo lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro al suelo, pero no se detuvo hay tomo su brazo izquierdo y le dio un buen giro (se lo rompió), el poni solo se agarró el brazo, del cual sobresalía el hueso, se retorcía de dolor.

Shining armor:- ¿Y bien? ¿No me ibas a enseñar unas cosas? – dijo con un tono medio burlón.

Poni:- ¡Me rompió el brazo!

Shining armor:- Me rompió el brazo ¿qué?

Poni:- Señor.

Shining armor:- Mejor, ¡medico!

2 unicornios se acercaron al herido poni y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Shining armor:- ¡QUE ESO SIRVA DE LECCION, SI TRATAN DE SOBRESALIR, SE LAS VERAN CON MIGO!

Mientras Shining armor hablaba, Lightning pensaba – _Cielos, sabía que Shining armor tenía reputación de cruel en los entrenamientos, pero no creí que a tal punto, esto será interesante._

Shining armor:- Muy bien cucarachas inútiles, quiere que den 100 vueltas en la pista de carreras, ¡AHORA!

Todos corrieron a la pista de carreras. Ya en ella Lightning estaba solo, ya que no avía hecho amigo aun. De repente un unicornio se le acercó.

Unicornio:- Hey ¿tú eres el recluta que madrugo cierto?

Lightning:- Sí.

Unicornio:- Me llamo Billy ¿y tú?

Lightning:- Lightning.

Billy:- Un placer ¿y de done vienes?

Lightning:- ¿Perdón?

Billy:- Por favor, no seas tonto, todo el mundo sabe que en el imperio de cristal no hay ni unicornios ni pegasos, solo ponis de tierra con piel cristalina. Todos los unicornios y pegasos que vienen aquí son de otras ciudades y pueblos.

Lightning:- Ya veo, soy de Ponyville ¿y tú?

Billy:- Los pegasus

Lightning:- Te me haces familiar.

Billy:- es normal, mi padre es muy conocido, no has escuchado hablar de Arnold swarsepony (seria como la versión poni de Arnold swarseneguer)

Lightning:- ¡ERES HIJO DE…. – fue interrumpido

Billy:- No lo digas en voz alta.

Lightning:- Ok, ahora que lo mencionas no se parecen mucho.

Billy saco una foto donde aparecían él y su padre

Lightning:- Te creo pero de donde sacaste la foto, digo estamos trotando y no traes ropa donde guardarla.

Billy:- Buena pregunta.

Lightning:- Ya se, estamos en un fanfic de algún perdedor sin novia ni vida social.

Billy:- Si eso es cierto mejor no molestes al escritor.

Lightning:- ¿Hay que me va a hacer?

Un rayo cayó en sima de Lightning.

Yo:- Hehe soy peor que Discord, bueno tienen más críticas o comentarios.

Negaron con la cabeza.

Yo:- Bien prosigamos.

**Y bueno gente quise probar unas cosas nuevas para el fic si les gusta déjenlo en los comentario y si no les gusto también déjenlo en los comentarios, si a la meyoria les gustaron los pequeños cambios la historia proseguirá como esta página pero si no les gusto solo proseguiré como tenía las primeras 4 paginas. **


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6:

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Lightning comenzó su entrenamiento con la guardia imperial. Todos dormían tranquilamente cuando las trompetas sonaron, era hora de levantarse.

Todos formaron rápidamente frente al asta con la bandera del imperio de cristal, y Shining armor, junto a flash sentry y Silver sword se preparaban para dar un anuncio.

Shining armor:- Soldados, hoy empieza el entrenamiento de verdad, la fase que separa a los sementales de los niños- Shining armor toma aire – Hoy tendrán que pasar por encima de los brigada Alpha – señalo a un equipo de 6 ponis de cristal, los cuales eran famosos por su crueldad en el campo de batalla.

Cuando todos los reclutas vieron a quien se deberían enfrentar reaccionaron con un Oho no.

Reclutas:- Hay no.

Dije Oho, O-H-O.

Reclutas:- Oho no

Así está mejor.

Shining armor:- Muy bien le paso la palabra a mi sub oficial Flash sentry.

Flash sentry:- Muy bien miserables gusanos, supongo por sus reacciones que ya conocen a la brigada Alpha, o me equivoco – todos negaron con la cabeza – muy bien, los que no logren resistir la golpiza serán lanzados por el cañón de los perdedores – dijo señalando un ENORME cañón.

Todos tragaron saliva.

Silver sword:- Muy bien todos tranquilos, no los mataran – todos suspiraron de alivio – pero eso no significa que no les valla a doler – todos volvieron a tragar saliva.

Shining armor:- Muy bien, alguno quiere desistir.

Al menos 3 levantaron los cascos.

Flash sentry:- Bien parece que tenemos a tres princesitas lloronas aquí (Desde que Shining armor creo la guardia imperial, no avían recibido reclutas mujeres), Silver puedes mostrarles lo que hacemos con los desertores.

Silver sword:- Encantados, soldados sígame – Silver los llevo hasta una cabaña cercana al campo de entrenamientos donde todos escucharon gritos de dolor, golpes, e inclusive el horrible sonido de carne quemándose.

Silver salió junto a los 3 desertores, los cuales estaban traumatizados y completamente lastimados.

Cuando los tres se fueron Shining procedió.

Shining armor:- Muy bien ahora quiero que todos…. – Shining fue interrumpido cuando vio a una poni de tierra de crin amarillo y piel blanca – ¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

Lightning:- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

La poni le entrego a Shining armor una hoja de papel la cual el leyó junto a sus dos subordinados.

Shining armor:- Guardia real de canterlot, recluta Lucia Giménez. ¿Solicito transferencia de canterlot a la guardia imperial?

Lucia:- Si señor, dicen que no hay mejor división.

Shining armor sonrió – Cierto no hay mejor división en toda Equestria, pero ¿Qué le hace creer a una delicada princesita como tú que merece estar en ella? – dijo sonando un poco machista para provocarla.

Lucia solo se hacerlo al poni más grande de la brigada Alpha, el sargento Stalin, El más cruel e inhumano de todos (a ver si reconocen al personaje histórico al que hago referencia)

Stalin:- Es una broma, ¡una niñita me desafía a mí! – decía con un acento ruso.

Lucia:- Acaso tienes miedo de que una niña te de una golpiza.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

Flash sentry:- Hey chicos, una porción de valentía y 7 porciones de tonta.

Silver sword:- Si totalmente.

Shining armor:- Chicos sierren la boca, esto se pone interesante.

Stalin:- Ahora te mostrare por que las niñas no deben meterse en cosas de hombres – Stalin se acercó al oído de Lucia – Sexo débil – luego de decir eso, Stalin lanzo un puñetazo el cual fue bloqueado por el casco derecho de Lucia para luego encajarle un izquierdazo en toda la cara.

Stalin quedo en el piso sangrando de la nariz, mientras todos miraban impactados.

Silver sword:- ¿Co…co…..cómo?

Flash sentry:- Esa yegua izo lo que ningún semental pudo hacer, derribar a Stalin, al parecer eso del sexo débil no era cierto.

Shining armor:- No apresures conclusiones, esto no termina – decía con una expresión en blanco.

Lucia:- ¿Qué te pasa chico rudo? Nunca te derribo una chica.

Stalin:- Ahora si me hiciste enojar – todos dieron un paso atrás dado a que cuando Stalin se enoja, se pudrió todo.

Stalin corrió a toda velocidad contra Lucia, ella intento interceptarlo con un golpe pero el solo lo esquivo y se ubicó de espaldas contra Lucia, en ese momento el tomo del cuello y empezó a estrangularla.

Stalin:- ¿Qué te parece princesita? ¿No prefieres irte a jugar con tus muñecas? – decía burlándose de ella.

Lightning solo miraba impotente con una rabia inmensa, al notar esto Billy no puede evitar preguntar – Oye Lightning ¿la conoces? – Lightning solo lo ignoro.

Flash sentry:- Señor debemos detener a Stalin.

Silver sword:- La matara.

Shining armor:- Tranquilícense, no sería la primera vez que pasa.

Flash sentry:- Pero señor

Shining armor:- Si ella quiere está en la guardia imperial, tendrá que sufrir como todos los demás.

Shining armor se acercó a Lucia mientras Stalin seguía ahorcándola – Ríndase señorita, las yeguas no pertenecen aquí, las yeguas juegan con muñecas y cocinan, las yeguas no pelean.

Lucia:- (con mucho esfuerzo) jamás me rendiré.

Shining armor:- ¿y eso a que se debe? Si Stalin quisiera ya la habría matado, aproveche y vallase con la poca dignidad que tiene.

Lucia:- Yo seguiré, no importa si pierdo la vida, yo les demostrare que puedo hacer lo mismo que ustedes, ¡YO SERE UNA GUARDIA IMPERIAL! – Luego de eso ella dio un gran codazo contra el estómago de Stalin, haciéndolo perder el aire, luego lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo por segunda vez.

Shining armor (pensando):- _Guau derribo 2 veces a Stalin, esta yegua vale por 10 sementales._

Lucia respiraba muy agitadamente, cuando noto que Stalin se levantaba con una cara de furia en su rostro.

Stalin:- ¡YA ME ARTASTE NIÑA! –Luego de eso Stalin la toma de un brazo y de una pierna – ahora te voy a partir en dos al igual que ese chico del bar que se llevó la última cerveza de raíz.

Lucia izo de todo menos rendirse, Stalin estaba a punto de partirla en dos.

Shining armor:- ¡Stalin! – interrumpió.

Stalin:- Si señor.

Shining armor:- Bájala.

Stalin obedecía y bajo a la yegua, luego Shining se acercó.

Shining armor:- Sabes, ningún semental había podido derribar a Stalin dos veces en un combate, el único que pudo vencerlo fui yo.

Lucia:- Y que, no lo vencí, ¿significa que me reprobara y me mandara devuelta a canterlot?

Shining armor:- Para nada, tú vales por 10 sementales, no aceptarte seria no aceptar una orden de mi esposa, simplemente sabría que va a terminar mal.

Lucia:- ¿entonces? – decía muy emocionada.

Shining armor:- Bienvenida a la guardia imperial soldado, espero que no le moleste compartir las duchas con sus compañeros, es que nunca tuvimos una recluta hembra.

Lucia:- No hay problema.

Shining armor:- Fórmese con sus compañeros – lucia se formó al lado de Lightning.

Lucia:- Tiempo sin verte Lightning.

Lightning:- Lo mismo digo Lucy.

Billy solo los miraba confundido.

Para el atardecer las pruebas ya casi terminaban, a esta altura el 75 % de los reclutas fueron expulsados por el cañón.

Lightning y Billy fueron los únicos que quedaron.

Shining armor:- Bueno, ya es tarde, ustedes dos descansen y tendrán su combate mañana.

Billy suspiro de alivio.

Cuando todos se dispersaron Lightning aprovecho para hablar con Lucia.

Lightning:- Lucy, ¿qué demoños haces aquí?

Lucy:- ¿Así saludas a tu ex-novia?

Billy:- ¿Es tu novia?

Lightning:- No es mi novia, éramos amigos muy cercanos.

Lucy:- Y sigues con eso, sabes el salir con una chica 15 veces la hace técnicamente tu novia.

Lightning:- Ya cállate, solo explícame que haces aquí.

Lucy:- Lo mismo que haces tú, sabes bien que la guardia imperial es la única que hace misiones fuera de Equestria.

Lightning:- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

Lucy:- Perdóname pero eras tú el que se la pasaba hablando del mundo exterior cuando éramos niños.

Billy:- Amigo me puedes explicar, siento que estoy sobrando aquí.

Lightning:- Ok, te lo explicare.

Flashback:

Era una tarde soleada en el parque de Ponyville, una potrilla blanca de crin amarrilla estaba sentada a las orillas del lago cuando llegaron 3 potrillos, eran Lightning, Will y Bumer.

Lightning:- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!

Lucy:- ¿Qué pasa?  
Bumer:- No lo sabemos.

Will:- Pero Lightning está muy emocionado.

Lightning:- ¡MIREN ESTE LIBRO QUE ME DIO TWILIGHT! –dijo sacando un libro verde.

Lucy leyó el titulo – "El mundo" ¿de qué trata?

Lightning:- ¡Habla de cómo es el mundo fuera de Equestria, miren habla de un reino echo de oro puro!

Will:- Bromeas, el oro es muy valioso los comerciantes se lo acabarían en un santiamén.

Lightning:- ¡No, el reino de oro es tan grande que el oro nunca se acaba!

Bumer: Si como no – dijo de forma sarcástica.

Lightning:- ¡No es broma, y miren también hay un reino de seres bípedos llamados humanos, un reino de dragones, desiertos de fuego, y más!

Los cuatro pasaron horas mirando lo fascinante que era el mundo exterior.

Will:- Guau quiero ir.

Bumer:- Buena suerte con eso, la princesa Celestia dice que las tierras más allá de las fronteras están repletas de changelings, solo la guardia imperial puede salir de las fronteras.

En los últimos años, los changelings, avían estado conquistando tierra tras tierra, reino por reino.

Lightning:- Entonces entrare a la guardia imperial y viajero por el mundo.

Will:- ¡Estás loco!

Bumer:- Podrías morir.

Lucy:- Por algo así lo vale, si el mundo exterior a las fronteras es así, vale más la pena morir viéndolo que vivir sin verlo.

Fin flashback

Billy:- A con que por eso te enlistaste.

Lucy:- ¿Olvidaste que yo también quería ver el mundo?

Lightning:- No, no lo olvide peor pensé que cuando te fuiste a la guardia real de canterlot te quedarías ahí, ya sabes cómo no aceptan mujeres en la guardia imperial.

Billy:- Aceptaban, ahora es la primera.

Lucy:- Gracias ¿y tú eres?

Billy:- Billy.

Lucy:- Un placer. Bueno ¿están nerviosos por su examen mañana?

Lightning:- Yo estoy ansioso por darle una paliza a un Alpha.

Lucy:- Eres igual que tu madre.

Billy:- Tu nunca te preocupas, pero yo estoy muriéndome por los nervios, si fallo me voy de aquí ¡EN UN CAÑON!

Lucy: No te preocupes Billy, tenemos una hora de descanso, si quieres te ayuda a prepararte para tu examen.

Billy:- Enserio te lo agradecería.

Lucy:- Vamos.

Lightning:- Esto sí que no me lo pierdo.


	7. aviso especial

**Hola mis queridos fans, aquí el Marti y les quería comunicar que en conmemoración a las mil visitas del fic "the Rainbow son" hare un especial, un show de preguntas y respuestas y quiero que ustedes le manden preguntas a Lightning y/o a Rainbow dash ya que ellos dos serán los entrevistados, bueno con esto dicho y sin nada más que decir, este es el Marti despidendo….**

**Lightning:- Nanana ¿tengo que aguantarme toda una sesión de preguntas y respuestas de los fans?**

**Yo:- Pues si Lightning, no te pongas como nena llorona, o quieres que en el próximo capítulo te ponga a besarte con Stalin.**

**Lightning:- No serias capaz.**

**Yo:- Lightning mi amigo, tienes que entender que yo controlo ¡TODO TU PUTO MUNDO Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGO!**

**Lightning:- Ok ¿Cuándo será? (totalmente desaminado) **

**Yo:- El capítulo especial se filmara este fin de semana a la noche.**

**Lightning:- ¡Pero tengo una cita con Gisela de maquillaje!**

**Yo:- Tenías ¡ahora jodete!, espera Gisela ¡ES MI NOVIA!**

**Lightning:- Era me dijo que no la satisfaces (ya me entienden)**

**Yo:- Ahora si me las vas a pagar lightning – saco una ametralladora de la nada.**

**Lightnign:- Mejor me voy de aquí.**

**Lightning sale corriendo y yo lo persigo.**

**Yo:- ¡Queda quieto!, ¿!quieres que le de alguien del equipo de producción?!**

**Lightning:- ¡Por favor jefecito calmase!**

**Yo:- ¡Te enseñare a meterte con mi novia!**

**Accidentalmente le di al camarógrafo (WTF se supone que esto no es tv)**

**Problemas técnicos por favor disculpen y nos vemos el próximo capítulo, si e que Lightning sobrevive.**


	8. Especial 1000 visitas

Especial 1000 visitas.

Todo el público en el estudio aplaude.

El Marti:- ¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo anda todo por haya?

Aplausos.

El Marti:- Muy bien, seguro todos saben por qué estamos aquí el día de hoy, hoy estamos aquí para conmemorar las 1000 visitas del fic "The Rainbow son", asi que tendremos un especial de preguntas y respuestas que le an echo los fan a dos personajes muy importantes en este fic. Se tratan de Lightning y Rainbow dash.

Lightning y Rainbow entran vestidos de forma elegante (Rainbow con el vestido que uso en la gran gala del galope y Lightning con un traje color negro), proceden a sentarse en un sillón.

El Marti:- Y no crean que me olvide de nuestro invitado especial.

Lightning:- ¿Invitado especial?

El Marti:- Así es, damas y caballeros, elites y hermafroditas él es el grande, el inigualable, el simpático ¡EL ES GUSTAVO ANCARANI! ¡EL ULTIMOPLAYER! – Todos aplauden como nunca.

Rainbow dash:- ¡¿EL ULTIMOPLAYER?! ¡TE ADORO! – dijo gritando como una loca en un recital de Ricky Martin.

Lightning:- Mama, por favor cálmate – dijo avergonzándose de su madre.

El ultimoplayer se sienta en un sillón al lado de El Marti.

El Marti:- Gustavo, bueno tenerte aquí.

Ultimoplayer:- Gracias Marti también me gusta estar aquí.

Rainbow dash:- No sabía que eras brony.

Ultimoplayer:- No soy brony, estoy aquí porque El Marti me lo pidió.

El Marti:- ¿Qué les parece si vamos con la primera pregunta?

Lightning:- Ok terminemos con eso, ¿Cuántas son?

El Marti:- Solo preguntas de 3 fans.

Lightning:- Bueno no será tan largo.

El Marti:- Pero en total son como 15.

Lightning:- ¡Oh por favor!

Ultimoplayer:- Te pareces a Oscar.

El Marti:- Ni me lo digas.

Ultimoplayer:- Bueno manos a la obra, primer fan Linux129, mando 3 preguntas, primera pregunta ¿Lightning, si estuviera en Equestria serias mi novio?

Lightning:- No responderé eso.

El Marti:- No tienes opción.

Lightning suspira rendido:- Depende de cómo sea tu actitud, si eres como las locas que me tocaron en Ponyville ¡NO!

El Marti:- Ok baja tu testosterona campeón, segunda pregunta ¿Lightning tu quieres mucho a tu madre, a pesar de no ser tu madre biológica?

Lightning:- ¡POR SUPUESTO! Una madre no es quien te da a luz sino quien te da amor – todas las fans femeninas en el estudio dieron un enorme Aaaahhhhhh.

Ultimoplayer:- Sí que tienes suerte con las mujeres niño.

El Marti:- Lo malo es que no la aprovecha, bueno tercera y última pregunta de linux129 ¿Rainbow aceptarías que tu hijo tuviera una novia unicornio?  
Rainbow dash:- Si, siempre y cuando lo ame por lo que es y solo por sus músculos o su rostro.

Lightning:- Mama, me avergüenzas – dijo rojo cual tomate.

Rainbow dash:- Entonces hago bien mi trabajo.

El Marti:- Muy bien siguiente fan, Cartman6x61 mando 4 preguntas para Lightning y 4 para Rainbow (mando 6 para cada uno pero se me hacía muy largo), primero aremos las de Lightning y después las de Rainbow.

Ultimoplayer:-¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutiemark? – dijo leyendo la pregunta.

Lightning:- Un día estaba caminando por el patio de la escuela y vi que dos idiotas unicornios estaban molestando a un pobre potrillo, fui cual superman y encare a esos idiotas dándoles una buena lección – se cruzó de brazos y alzo la frente con orgullo.

Rainbow dash:- La lección fue como darte una completa paliza y colgarte del asta bandera -Lightning se sonroja.

El ultimoplayer y el Marti se ríen del resultado.

Lightning:- En fin si me dieron una completa golpiza, pero por lo menos dejaron de molestar a ese potrillo y conseguí mi cutiemark.

El Marti:- Bueno como dicen, hay que aceptar lo amargo con lo dulce (amarga paliza, dulce cutiemark) – nadie aplaudió el absurdo chiste.

Un fan:- Ese chiste dio asco.

El Marti:- Seguridad – dos guardias se llevan al idiota – alguien más quiere criticar – todos niegan con la cabeza – bien prosigamos – miro al ultimoplayer quien leyó la siguiente pregunta.

Ultimoplayer:- ¿Cómo conociste a tu ex-novia?

Lightning:- No sé cómo porque no tengo ex-novia

El Marti:- Se refiere a Lucy – Lightning se sonroja.

Lightning:- ¡NO ES MI NOVIA, ES MI AMIGA! – grito.

Rainbow dash:- Lo que digas hijo, lo que digas – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

El Marti:- tercera pregunta ¿Cuál fue el peor y el mejor momento de tu vida?

Lightning:- El mejor fue cuando me enliste en la guardia imperial, el peor fue cuando tuve una excursión y mi madre se ofreció a ir como una de las madres acompañantes - Rainbow se sonroja – Fuimos a una fábrica de galletas, una de las empleadas tropezó y cayó enzima mío, y antes de que pudiéramos racionar el instinto maternal nos cayó en sima y mi madre agarro a la empleada de la fábrica y golpeo como si no hubiera un mañana gritándole cosas como "degenerada" "pedófila" "es solo un niño" y más cosas como eso.

EL ultimoplayer y El Marti se quedaron boquiabiertos y Rainbow recibía muchas miradas de parte del público – bueno exagere un poquito.

Lightning:- Esa pobre yegua termino en el hospital con todas las costillas rotas y con una contusión y como si fuera poco tuvo que ir a un psicólogo.

Rainbow dash:- ¡Bueno exagere bastante!

El Marti:- ¿Podemos continuar? Cuarta y última pregunta para Lightning ¿Cuál es tu tía favorita?  
Lightning miro detrás de él, tras bambalinas estaban todas sus tías – ¿te puedo responder otro día?

El Marti:- Está bien, tendré clemencia contigo esta vez, SOLO ESTA VEZ – Lightning suspiro de alivio.

Ultimoplayer:- Ok, primera pregunta de primera pregunta de cartman6x61 para Rainbow ¿Cuándo le dijiste que era adoptado?

Rainbow dash:- En realidad, lo dedujo por si solo a los 13 años.

El Marti:- Segunda pregunta ¿Cómo te ha ido desde que Lightning entro a tu vida?

Rainbow dash:- Desde que lo encontré, vivo en el paraíso, él es el mejor hijo del mundo- dijo dándolo un gran abrazo, a lo que este se sonrojo.

Y las fans femeninas volvieron a decir Aaaahhhhh y todos los fans masculinos empezaban a sonarse los nudillos.

El Marti:- Tercera pregunta ¿te fue difícil no entrar a los Wonderbolts por tu hijo?

Rainbow dash:- No sé sin entendéis bien, pero cuando me rechazaron lo Wonderbolts fue un año antes de encontrar a Lightning, lo explicamos en el capítulo 4.

Ultimoplayer:- Ok cálmate, cuarta pregunta ¿Cómo le explicaste a tu hijo de donde vienen los bebes?

Lightning interrumpe – yo contesto a eso, ella no me lo dijo, ME LO MOSTRO, me mostro un video del nacimiento de los bebes cake – todos quedaron mirando a Rainbow dash la cual se tapaba con su casco.

El Marti:- Bueno eso habrá sido incomodo, pero prosigamos después habrá tiempo para avergonzarnos, ahora le toca al último fan, rosa blanca 12, que mando 3 preguntas.

Ultimoplayer:- Primera pregunta ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Lightning sobreviva?

Lightning:- Pocas, muy pocas, culpa del jodido sádico que me toco de jefe.

El Marti:- Exageras.

Lightning:- ¡ME PERSEGUISTE CON UNA PINCHE TORRETA!

Ultimoplayer:- Eso me suena conocido de algún lado.

El Marti:- Es que a los fans les gusta verte sufrir, y créeme que eso no fue nada comparado con lo que te espera en el fic.

Lightning:- ¡Oh por favor!

Ultimoplayer:- ¡Callate! Siguiente pregunta, creo que es para ti Marti ¿habrá nuevos personajes?

El Marti:- Posiblemente.

Ultimoplayer:- ultima pregunta del día ¿Hay posibilidades de guerra en Equestria o el Imperio de Cristal? Por q digo q tienes un propósito para q Lightning se una a la guardia, no?

El Marti:- No, el imperio es un territorio dependiente de Equestria, ósea que sería como los virreinatos de américa del sur, pero con la diferencia de que no hay esclavitud ni abuso de la población, y la rason por la que lightning se inscrivio en la guardia imperial ya se dio a conocer en el capítulo 6.

El Marti:- Bueno eso será todo por esta vex, quisiera dar un agradecimiento al ultimoplayer por acompañarnos, y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que se suscriben al fic, y a los que solo vienen a leer, le debemos mucho asi que hasta la próxima.

Nota del autor: quería agradecerlo por todas las risas que me dan sus videos, gracias ultimoplayer por compartir esto con nosotros y por favor lectores pacense por su canal si quieren reírse a muerte.

Buenas noches Equestria.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Olvide esto: **

**Billy, es un unicornio blanco con crin rubia, su cutiemark es un escudo con una lanza. **

Capítulo 7:

Lucy estaba en el campo de práctica con Billy, Lightning estaba observándolos.

Lucy:- Muy bien Billy, atácame.

Billy:- Ah ¿estas segura? – dijo algo inseguro

Lucy:- Tranquilo seré suave con tigo.

Billy:- Ah está bien – Dijo tomando posición.

Billy se lanza a taclear a Lucy pero esta lo esquiva, luego toma el brazo del unicornio y lo somete contra el suelo.

Lucy:- No descuides tu defensa – le dijo.

Lightning soltó unas carcajadas, ya sabía que esto no terminaría bien para Billy.

Lucy soltó a Billy y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Billy:- ¿Quién te enseño eso? Peleas como Lightning.

Lightning (interrumpiendo):- Aprendimos juntos.

Lucy:- ¿No notas que nuestras cutiemarks son parecidas? – la cutiemark de lucia era un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas.

Billy:- Ahora que lo noto si son parecidas.

Lightning:- Eh chicos, notaron que nuestras cutiemarks se parecen. Digo los tres tenemos escudos con algún aditamento.

Billy y Lucy se revisaron los flancos.

Billy:- ¡Cielos! Tienes razón, me pregunto ¿Qué significa?

Lucy:- NI idea, pero sabes Billy te me haces familiar.

Lightning:- Logico, es hijo de tu actor preferido, Swarsepony.

Billy:- ¡QUE BOCON ERES LIGHTNING!

Lucy:- ¡Guau!

Billy:- ¿Eso es todo?

Lucy:- ¿A qué te refieres?

Billy:- Cada vez que una chica se entera de eso siempre trata de seducirme.

Lucy:- Yo no soy así, juzgarte por quien es tu padre no es algo que me agrade, prefiero juzgarte por ti y no por quien desciendes, además estamos en la guardia Imperial, aquí no importa si eres hijo de la misma Celestia, te tratan igual.

Billy:- Jaja creo que tienes razón.

Lucy:- Bueno prosigamos.

Los tres se quedaron entrenando por al menos una hora.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los reclutas ya estaban formados, Shining armor estaba en frente de todos ellos - ¡MUY BIEN! ¡SOLDADO LIGHTNING DASH PASO AL FRENTE! (es el nombre completo de Lightning).

Lightning pasó al frente.

Shining armor:- Elija a su oponente – señalo a todos los miembros del escuadrón Alpha.

Lightning miro a Stalin – elijo a usted – todos se quedaron atónitos.

Shining armor:- ¿Seguro?

Billy:- (susurrándole a Lucy):- Lightning es valiente o está loco.

Lucy:- Un tanto de las dos, pero después te acostumbraras.

Lightning:- Si señor, quiero pelear con usted.

Shining sonrió – eres estúpido niño – dijo con una cara sin emoción, pero luego sonrió – eso me gusta.

Ambos tomaron posiciones de pelea.

Shining armor:- Te doy una última oportunidad de retractarte.

Lightning:- ¡Nunca señor!

Shining armor:- Como quieras.

Hubo un minuto de calma sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Fue Lightning quien movió primero, Lightning corrió para embestir a armor lo esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo. Lightning se dio vuelta para volver a envestir a Shining pero también lo esquivo.

Shining armor:- Te diré algo, para que sea más justo peleare sin magia y solo usare el casco izquierdo. Ah y si me logras tocar, te daré aprobado.

Lightning:- Me estas subestimando – Lightning lanzo repetidos golpes contra Shining pero esto los bloqueo todos con su casco izquierdo, luego Lightning trato de dar una patada contra el rostro de Shining armor pero este último lo bloqueo y atrapo la pata de Lightning para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo.

Lightning estaba adolorido, no pensó que Shining fuera tan fuerte.

Shining armor:- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es todo?

Lightning:- ¡No! – Lightning dio un barrido pero Shining salto para esquivarlo, cuando Shining estaba suspendido en el aires Lightning pensó – _Eso es no puede defenderse, es mi oportunidad – _Lanzo una pata pero Shining volvió a bloquearla – ¿_Pero qué? _– Antes de poder reaccionar Shining le dio una certera patada en las costillas haciéndolo gritar.

Lightning cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente.

Shining armor:- Creo que después de todo no perteneces aquí – se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse, Lightning estaba vencido. Pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Lightning hablar.

Lightning:- Yo…..yo…..yo voy…..a…..ganar – dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

Shining armor:- No te esfuerces, esa patada te rompió por lo menos 5 costillas y seguro que dejo agrietada tu caja torácica. Lightning seguía tratando de levantarse – ríndete Lightning, ya demostraste que no era apto.

Lightning:- ¡Cállate! – se levantó y empezó a dar golpes tan rápidos y certeros que Shining no esperaba recibir

¡¿_QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡DEVERIA ESTAR EN EL SUELO LUCHANDO POR RESPIRAR – _Pensaba mientras recibía los golpes de Lightning - ¡_ES RAPIDO! ¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR LUCHANDO CON UN SOLO CASCO! – _Levanto el casco derecho y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Shining armor:- Admito que te subestime, a partir de ahora luchare sin magia pero con ambos cascos.

Lightning escupió algo de sangre – justo eso quería – volvió a levantarse y siguió tratando de tocar a Shining sin éxito.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Shining tenía una mirada seria, pero no había sudado ni una gota, mientras que Lightning estaba respirando muy forzosamente y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Shining armor:- Tu voluntad es admirable, pero – Shining le da unos golpes en el cuello y lo deja en el suelo, esta vez Lightning trata de levantarse pero su cuerpo por alguna razón no respondía – acabo de atacar las principales conexiones de tu cerebro con tu cuerpo, no podrás moverte por un tiempo, se acabó – su cara paso de ser una sin expresión a una de total sorpresa cuando Lightning logro volver a ponerse de pie - ¿quieres seguir? – todos miraban sin poder creer lo que vecina.

Shining se preparó para dar un último golpe pero justo antes de que pudiera moverse, Lucy lo agarro desprevenido y Billy ayudo a Lightning a mantenerse de pie.

Todos miraron incrédulos la escena.

Shining armor (furioso):- ¡SOLDADO GIMENEZ! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Lucy:- Ayudar a un compañero guardia.

Billy:- El código de honor de la guardia imperial dice que nunca se debe abandonar a un compañero – Lightning, aun concierte, miraba a sus amigos que lo estaban defendiendo.

Lightning:- Billy, Lucy déjenme – ambos voltearon a verlo.

Billy:- Pero Lightning.

Lightning:- Esta es mi prueba no la suya.

Lucy:- ¡NO LIGHTNING SOMOS SOLDADOS, SOMOS COMPAÑEROS, SOMOS AMIGOS, NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLO!

Lightning:- ¡DEJENME! – El grito de Lightning se escuchó a los cuatro vientos, luego se abrió paso entre Billy y Lucia.

Shining miraba sin expresión en su rostro, pero luego dio una sonrisa. Lightning se acercó con mucha dificultad y trato de plantarle un golpe pero fue interceptado y sometido contra el suelo – me impresionas pero no pudiste tocarme – dijo Shining.

Lightning:- ¿seguro?

Shining quedó confundido al escuchar eso, pero antes de poder razonar recibió un golpe en el flanco izquierdo tumbándolo contra el suelo - ¿Pero qué? – todos miraron atónitos, nunca nadie había derribado a Shining.

Lightning:- Creo que gane.

Shining sonrió:- Creo que si te subestime, felicidades soldado – le estrecho el caso, pero después Lightning se desmallo – tranquilo soldado, merece un buen descanso ¡GIMENEZ! ¡GARCIA! (era el apellido de la madre de Billy, a él no le gustaba usar el de su padre por que llamaba demasiado la atención, era una estrella de cine después de todo).

Lucy y Billy:- ¡Si señor!

Shining armor:- Llévenlo a la enfermería, García, su prueba sea más tarde.

Billy trago saliva y junto a Lucy llevaron a Lightning a la enfermería.

Luego de que ambos se fueran Shining ordeno a la tropa que se dispersara y descansara unos minutos, luego de eso Silver y Flash se le acercaron.

Flash sentry:- ¿Shining por qué te dejaste vencer?

Shining armor:- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Silver sword:- Alguien como tú no cae tan fácil.

Shining armor sonrió – su voluntad es incomparable y sus amigo lo defendieron contra su oficial superior y su príncipe, es obvio que perder un recluta así sería como rechazar una propuesta de la misma diosa Afrodita.

Flash y Silver se rieron.

Flash sentry:- Creí que no te gustaba el favoritismo.

Shining armor:- No fue favoritismo, sufrió bastante y merecía aprobar.

Fin del capítulo 7


End file.
